Amnésie
by AlexNightt
Summary: Tout avait commencé par une énorme explosion... Et une amnésie...


Disclaimer: Pas à moi et pas de sous..

Timeline: Post-IOTH

Personnages: les Twins! et Jarod

Résumé: Tout avait commencé par une énorme explosion...Et une amnésie...

* * *

_Tout avait commencé par une énorme explosion... Et une amnésie... _

Il avait été présent au moment de son réveil, comme un frère se devait de l'être. Il l'avait rassurée, il l'avait aidée à se souvenir un peu. Lui racontant quelques périodes heureuses de sa vie -celles qu'elle avait passé au Centre- et lui contant avec tristesse les durs instants passés au cotés de Thomas ; omettant bien sûr certains passages où il n'avait pas eu le bon rôle.

L'art de la manipulation... C'était un de ses dons.

Peu à peu, il commençait à l'aimer, à éprouver de la pitié pour elle, et il décida de changer le cours des choses.  
Il s'en était fait une alliée mais ses intentions avaient changé, ce n'était plus de la manipulation mais un espoir. L'espoir de pouvoir enfin partager avec sa sœur ce que tous les jumeaux partagent.

Et un jour elle était retournée travailler.

Heureuse de retrouver son père et son frère _-sa seule famille- _mais ne se rappelant que très peu du reste du personnel, elle avait repris sa tâche : retrouver et ramener au Centre l'homme qui avait tué sa mère, une sorte de génie nommé Jarod. Elle avait à nouveau fait la rencontre de Sydney et de monsieur Broots qui furent très surpris par son comportement, elle était trop amicale avec sa famille et trop naïve à leur goût. Et, comme tous les midis elle déjeunait avec son frère, elle lui demanda pourquoi tout le monde semblait la craindre et pourquoi ses amis lui reprochaient le fait qu'elle aime sa famille.  
Son jumeau lui avait répondu que ses amis étaient un peu jaloux et qu'avant l'explosion qui avait malheureusement causé cette amnésie chez elle, elle était très respectée de tous.  
Après quoi la vie avait repris son cours pour les jumeaux, Parker retrouvait peu à peu son caractère sans pour autant retrouver ses souvenirs et Lyle profitait de tous ces instants passés avec elle, l'aimant de plus en plus au fil des jours...

Il avait évidemment parlé à Sydney et à Broots du problème de sa sœur et les avait fermement prié de ne pas se mêler de ce qu'il lui arrivait et de la laisser se souvenir seule, pour que tout soit moins douloureux. (_Menacés_ serait un terme plus exact puisqu'il avait mentionné dans la conversation les noms _Nicholas_ et _Debbie_.)

Alors les deux acolytes s'étaient tus, ayant gardé le contact avec Jarod, lui conseillant de ne pas contacter Parker et le protégeant du mieux qu'ils purent pendant des semaines. Parker le recherchait avec acharnement cachant les raisons de sa détermination à ses collègues.

Puis, quelques semaines plus tard, ce qui devait arriver arriva...

Elle retrouva le rat de laboratoire, ne cilla pas devant ses yeux implorants et le rapporta _à la maison_ sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire tant sa surprise était grande.

Et c'est ce soir là, en rentrant chez elle, que des tonnes de souvenirs vinrent la bousculer et la firent réaliser l'erreur qu'elle venait de commettre.  
Sans réfléchir, elle avait démarré, s'était rendu au Centre et avait prit l'ascenseur en direction du niveau souterrain où Jarod était retenu.

Sa surprise fut grande lorsqu'elle vit ce qu'_ils_ avaient fait de lui en à peine quelques heures. Il était visiblement abattu et elle n'avait pas osé imaginer ce qu'_ils_ lui avaient fait subir.  
Regrettant ses actes du plus profond de son âme, elle lui avait demandé pardon, lui avait expliqué en quelques mots sa situation, sachant pertinemment que son temps était compté. Et contre toute attente, il l'avait suivie lorsqu'elle avait ouvert la porte de sa cellule et lui avait proposé de s'enfuir. Les alarmes se firent entendre et les mouvements du caméléon étaient lents malgré les efforts de son amie pour l'aider.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Lyle, déçu par l'attitude de sa jumelle en qui il avait confiance et dont il avait cessé de se méfier, se tenait debout devant eux, leur barrant le passage vers l'unique sortie. Ses pensées se brouillèrent et son index se crispa sur la détente...

_Deux balles sifflèrent et ce fut la fin. _


End file.
